


Happily Ever After

by ladydragon76



Series: Storm Season [11]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, barbarian au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21697228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: Summary:Over sixty vorns later...
Relationships: Megatron/Optimus Prime
Series: Storm Season [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/594169
Comments: 22
Kudos: 129





	Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> To be clear. This Barbarian AU is based upon the Fantasy/DnD Barbarian Trope and no inspiration was taken from ANY Native or Indigenous cultures. In fact. All references to life in the 'wilds', living in huts or tents, hunting for food, raising animals to eat, fighting with other clans, and 'bride' napping come from the author's own genetic history of 'white' Germanic Celts. For more information on this and WHY I am posting this additional note, [please click](https://ladydragon76.dreamwidth.org/360515.html) these [links](https://ladydragon76.dreamwidth.org/360853.html) which will take you to [my DW](https://ladydragon76.dreamwidth.org/364230.html). Further information can be found if you feel like digging through [my Twitter](https://twitter.com/LadyDraconis76) for it. Oh, and [this one too](https://ladydragon76.dreamwidth.org/364531.html).
> 
> To answer 'why Barbarian and not Nomad?'
> 
> 1\. Barbarian AU is a VERY accurate trope description to anyone familiar with Fantasy Fiction. It says exactly what sorts of tropes I'll be using.
> 
> 2\. 'Nomad' is not and never will be used by me for two reasons.  
> a. It is inaccurate. VERY few of the clans in my fics are nomadic.  
> b. There are ACTUAL, REAL, LIVING human people who ARE nomadic and I am NOT writing about them, nor do I take inspiration from their cultures.
> 
> 3\. The only other description that comes close, and remains accurate-ish is 'Tribal'. Which I will never use because there are ACTUAL, REAL, LIVING human people who are tribal, and I am NOT writing about them, nor do I take inspiration from their cultures.
> 
> **'Verse:** IDW  
>  **Series:** Storm Season  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Characters:** Megatron/Optimus Prime,  
>  **Warnings:** None  
>  **Notes:** Because it all needs the happiest of ends. ^_~ heheheh!
> 
> "Speaking" = Neocybex  
> //Speaking// = Clan language  
> "Speaking" = Comms  
> ::Speaking:: = Bondspeak

Megatron glanced up to the roof of his hut at the sound of familiar flight engines. Beside him, Zephyr's indigo optics lit in excitement, and in the next instant he was on his feet and all but diving from the hut.

//What is dignity?// Megatron asked the air and followed his creation outside.

All around the clan gathered, and Megatron heard Soundwave's orders to bring a meal to Megatron's hut before his voice was drowned out by the noise of Skyfire's landing. Megatron didn't bother saying he had plenty stored up because they had been expecting this visit for months now- he wouldn't be heard, and everyone seemed to like spoiling Orion whenever he could make it out to visit the clan.

Zephyr pelted across the open land, arms waving, voice -now as deep as his sire's own rich baritone- shouting in joy. Megatron laughed and maybe picked up his own pace -just a little- as Skyfire's hatch opened and Optimus Prime strode out into the bright sunny afternoon of the wild lands.

//My bitlet!// Orion called in greeting, arms spreading just in time to catch Zephyr's flying leap of a hug. Skyfire transformed and turned to catch Orion by the shoulders to keep him from clattering to the ground. Laughter filled the air from all over the camp.

//You're too big for that, Zephyr,// Megatron said as he finally reached his family. Because, no, he was _not_ going to give his people another excuse to coo over how 'cute' he and Orion still were after so many vorns by running to his mate.

//He'll never be too big,// Orion said then proceeded to grip their creation's head between his palms and pepper kisses all over Zephyr's laughing face.

Megatron chuckled and turned to Skyfire. //Thank you for bringing him out. Do you have time to stay?//

Skyfire shook his helm, still smiling himself as he eased back from Orion and Zephyr. //I only have the day off, so I thought I'd visit Starscream and see his newest before heading back to the lab. We're nearly done testing the new modifications to the solar collectors. Efficiency will be up another hundred and three percent once we're done.//

//Impressive. And Shadowstrike is precious. And very loud,// Megatron replied with a chuckle. They had been lucky to still be at the Silver Waters when Starscream came out of his lethargy. //Tell them hello from us?// he added, not wanting to keep the mech and cut into his time with his best friend.

//I will,// Skyfire replied even as he stepped back to launch, and with a last wave for Zephyr, the shuttle left.

Megatron gave his snickering offspring a good hard push out of the way. //Move it, brat. I've a mate to greet.//

//Abuse!// Zephyr cried, still laughing as he stumbled to the side.

Megatron pulled a snickering Orion into a hard kiss, but after only a moment, he leaned back to look at his mate. //Something is different about you.//

//Oh?// Orion replied- his tone a dead giveaway that something was, indeed, different. And he knew it.

Red optics narrowed, but all Orion did was grin back. Megatron took a single step backwards and let his gaze sweep over his mate as Zephyr chuckled at him from his place just to the side.

//You _are_ different,// Megatron said- though it wasn't anything physical. He reached out to take Orion's hand and led him to the hut. Zephyr bounced in and curled his arms around his sire's as they walked too. //Keep your secrets, glitch. I'll figure it out before you return to your city.//

//You'll have a good long while to think on it then,// Orion replied, looking and sounding entirely too smug.

But then the implications hit Megatron, and he stumbled to a halt. //How long?//

A brilliant smile was beamed at Megatron. //The rest of my life? The rest of yours?// Orion offered.

Zephyr, despite being nearly sixty-three vorns old -which was well into maturity- a full-fledged and blooded Hunter of the clan, chieftain in training, and as big as both his creators, squealed like a sparkling and glomped Orion again.

//I've retired,// Orion said with a smile, one arm looping around Zephyr's waist, though he only squeezed Megatron's hand tighter. //Rodimus Prime now leads the city-dwelling people of Cybertron, and while I told him I would always be happy to advise him if needed, it was high time I join my mate and our family where I belong. Primus agreed.//

Megatron tipped his helm. //This Rodimus has the Matrix now?//

//Yes.//

//And he is sane?// Megatron asked, which for some reason made Orion throw his helm back and laugh harder than seemed appropriate.

//Hot Rod,// Orion gasped through his laughter. //Hot Rod is Rodimus.//

"Frag me!" Zephyr gasped, optics wide, and Megatron couldn't fault him there- despite the foul language.

//That crazy little waif from Nyon?// Megatron demanded, fully able to remember Orion bringing the mech out on a number of his visits. Hot Rod was... well, a unique character- kind enough, eager to learn and please, but Megatron never would have pinned him as a future Prime.

//All Primes are a little off,// Orion said with a grin and shrug. //He is a good spark, though, and the Matrix accepted him warmly. I have every faith he will be a good Prime moving forward.//

//And you're staying!// Zephyr crowed, bouncing to everyone's amusement.

//I'm staying, loveling,// Orion confirmed, his voice carrying and bringing a loud cheer from the clanmechs who were all watching and enjoying the show.

Megatron stepped closer, sliding his hand from Orion's so he could hook it around his mate's waist and get them walking again. //Retired, hm? I should think of doing the same.// Indigo optics shot wide again, and Zephyr shook his helm- vigorously. //I wasn't that much older than you when we came to the plains,// he told his creation, but truly, Megatron was teasing. He wasn't ready to retire yet, and Zephyr wasn't ready to take over. One day he would become a very good chieftain, but he had more to learn and knew it. Megatron rather thought _that_ was a positive sign in and of itself.

Orion bumped his hip against Megatron's. //So are you ready to have this hopeless citymech around all the time again?//

//I suppose I'll have to commission that saddle for you,// Megatron answered then laughed as Orion's field flushed in embarrassment.

//Saddle?// Zephyr asked.

//I'll tell you when you're older,// Megatron said, grinning widely.

//You'll do no such thing!// Orion's face was bright pink, and Megatron laughed even harder, hugging closer to his mate.

//Yes, Orion,// he said as they neared their hut and Megatron could speak through his laughter again. //I'm more than ready to have you here with us.// He held the door flap aside, but Zephyr's voice froze them both in their tracks.

//So does this mean I can have a little brother now?//

**Author's Note:**

> Check out [my post here on DW](https://ladydragon76.dreamwidth.org/334490.html) for more info on me and what I'm up to!


End file.
